


Are You High?

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, mentioned drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: During a party, Bucky learns that Tony isn't exactly sober.Prompt:"Are you high?" *giggles*"Put. The cake. Down. Now." "Make me."





	Are You High?

Bucky lightly sighed to himself. Parties weren’t for men like him, and he wasn’t sure why he even agreed to come in the first place. Oh, wait… he  _ did _ remember why, and the reason was giggling so loudly with a group nearby that he found himself wondering just how real that good mood was. It took another minute, but Tony did eventually meet his eyes, wandering over after saying farewell to his… “friends”. “What’s up, buttercup?” Tony asked, the glass in his hand almost tipping just enough for its contents to start slipping out.

“Are you high?” Bucky decided to just come out and ask. The resulting laughter was answer enough as Tony downed a mouthful of liquid. “So that’s how you handle these things.”

“Oh please, this? Is just? One time thing,” Tony told him. “But yeah, I’m feeling pretty good.”

“Yeah, I bet you are,” muttered Bucky. He thought Tony had put all of that behind him, had gone completely clean.

But given all the stress that Tony had been under, maybe Bucky could let it go, just this once.

He stayed close to Tony throughout the night, just making sure that the man wouldn’t get himself into trouble. Bucky thought he would be able to leave him alone for a few minutes while he vented to Steve about the stressful environment, but when he returned, he found Tony snatching about half a cake from one of the tables. Hurrying over, Bucky stood in front of him. “Put. The cake. Down. Now.”

Tony met his gaze, obviously not sober. “Make me,” he challenged.

As Bucky tried to approach him by walking around the table, Tony moved too, keeping the same distance between them. “Seriously?” Bucky sighed, already so done with it.

“Seriously.”

Looking at the guests, Bucky tried to think of something. He didn’t want to make too much of a scene; the tabloids would have a field day if they knew that Tony Stark was high at a party. Turning back to him again, Bucky softly told him, “You want to make people cry?”

Narrowing his eyes, Tony asked, “What?”

“If you take the cake, you’re gonna make people cry, you know. Do you want that?”

“They’re… gonna cry?”

“Yes they are.” Bucky was sure that wouldn’t really be the case, but if it helped him stop Tony…

And sure enough, Tony put the cake back. “Okay… Don’t wanna make anyone sad.”

“I know,” Bucky said, walking over to him. “You’re a good boy for putting it back.”

Hearing Bucky call him a good boy made Tony start to blush. “Oh… yeah…?”

“Yeah…” Bucky figured he liked the color on Tony’s cheeks, reaching out to touch them. “That was very good of you.” He grinned as Tony seemed to blush harder. Maybe he could explore this more sometime.


End file.
